The power is the essential basic infrastructure for the human survival and development, and the wind power has the differential of being clean, renewable and with low cost. According to the UN and the international scientific community, we need to make a fast change to an economic model with low carbon emission, which consumes less natural resources, generating less greenhouse gases in its development, thus avoiding the planet heating. In order to guarantee the next generations' future, the technologies for clean and renewable power generation, such as wind, can perform a relevant role in this transition. For these and other reasons, the use of wind power has globally grown in the last five years at very high rates, increasingly representing higher share in the Brazilian and the global energetic matrix.